


Они в нас играют!

by Bukan



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Original Work, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sims 2, F/F, F/M, Roleplay, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на идею Ёжика по трилогии "Страшнее войны": миры меняются местами - не мы их придумали, а они нас. Фэндомный состав живёт в мире Симс мирной жизнью и массово играет в онлайн-фэнтези-игрушку, создавая каждый своего персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они в нас играют!

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь в куче персонажи из всех трёх книг и не все соответствия реальных и фэндомных персонажей сохранены. Читайте, угадывайте и удивляйтесь!  
> Для справки: автор играет только в «Симс-2», в «Симс-3» даже не пробовал и ни в одной онлайн-игрушке тоже никогда не участвовал. Почти всё условно-фантазийно.

#### Глава первая

Антон Городецкий целыми днями сидел дома. Нет, он не страдал от безработицы – специально никуда не устраивался. Потому что должен же кто-то сидеть с девчонками – своей и дочкой соседей по дому? Вот вырастут – тогда можно будет куда и устроиться…

У Антона была жена, очень яркая, очень красивая, темнокожая, огнеглазая – бандитка и колдунья, как хотелось её называть. А на самом деле – просто профессиональная тусовщица. Точнее, она только шла к такой карьере, а пока кем только не работала – то диски продавала, то с фотокамерой бегала, одно время даже подрабатывала на автозаправке. Тяжек путь в большую тусовку, к блаженным четырём выходным и трём так называемым рабочим дням, заполненным приятными встречами и развлечениями!

Анамария. «Анька моя Мария», как думал про неё Антон. Она постоянно хотела с ним свиданий, а он тоже не уставал её желать и ждать, даром что сколько уже времени они были вместе…

У Лалу, их дочки, была кожа цвета кофе с молоком и почему-то белые, завивавшиеся пружинками волосы. Ана, правда, говорила, что с возрастом цвет может поменяться. Но что вообще девчонка непредсказуемая…

Городецкие жили в большом доме, который делили ещё с одной семьёй. Кодзо Фуюцуки делал карьеру «приключенца», пропадая в разных опасных местах, его жена Лена занималась кабинетной наукой. У их дочки Насти были такие же, как у матери, зелёные волосы и довольно серьёзный характер.

А компьютер был на всех один, и хорошо ещё, что девчонки пока резались только в гонки и ничего не знали про «Средние века». А там ведь была другая жизнь – миры меча и магии, неограниченный полёт фантазии…

И из всех жильцов этого дома больше всего времени в онлайн-игрушке проводил Антон – потому что не работал…

* * *

Соня шла по лесу и любовалась окрестностями. Здесь было темно, но не мрачно, мягкий мох сам ложился под ноги, пахло свежестью и таинственными цветами. Не засмотреться на всё это было просто нельзя. Хотя Соня вышла вовсе не на увеселительную прогулку.

Сказать по правде, девушка попросту сбежала из дома. Ей претила мысль всю жизнь прясть пряжу – сначала в родительском доме, а потом выйдя замуж по родительской же указке. Ну что это за судьба, когда ты обнаружила в себе Дар!

Правда, Соня была не очень-то уверена, какой именно это дар. Огонь барда или магическая сила. Но явно он означал незаурядную судьбу. Которую стоило обрести в странствиях.

Надеясь, что стоит раствориться в природе – и всё станет ясно, Соня заходила всё глубже в лес. И смутно вспоминала, что про эти места говорят разное…

За деревьями послышался шорох. Совсем лёгкий, будто просто ветер подул. Однако же существо, вышедшее на тропинку, весило явно побольше пушинки.

Тёмно-бордовое платье девушки падало свободными складками, но не скрывало излишней полноты облачённого в него тела. Несмотря на это, девушка ступала совсем бесшумно – двигалась будто облако.

Соня недоумённо смотрела на её босые ноги – сама она ходила по лесу исключительно в высоких сапожках. А у незнакомки впридачу были совершенно неприбранные волосы цвета тёмной крови и большие, пугающе прекрасные серые глаза с жёлтым отливом.

Соня неосознанно подняла руку – начертить в воздухе защитное знамение.

Незнакомка рассмеялась:

– Не поможет. Здесь я сильнее.

 

#### Глава вторая

У Уолдена Макнейра и его красавицы жены Сьюзан была мечта. Одна на двоих. Большая такая и красивая мечта – вырастить двадцать щенков или котят. А пока у них дома не было ни одной, даже самой маленькой зверюшки. Сьюзан усиленно приманивала одного кота с улицы, но кот пока не приманивался. Сын Макнейров, может, был этому даже и рад. Юный Вольфрам рос не по годам серьёзным и пустопорожних развлечений не любил.

Жили они небогато, и им это не нравилось. Макнейр очень хотел бы, чтобы Сьюзан не работала, занималась домом и хозяйством. Но денег не хватало откровенно, да Сью была и непрочь показать «господину и повелителю», что тоже умеет делать карьеру. Работала она помощником директора в какой-то фирме. А сам Уолден – помощником прокурора. Его побаивались – говорили, будто его радует, когда людей осуждают, а ещё больше – когда он сам может этому поспособствовать.

Но дома он бывал вполне мирным – страстным с женой, заботливым и весёлым с сыном. А когда и если заглядывал в «Средние века» – то никому не рассказывал, как именно там развлекается. Впрочем, не следил и за Сьюзан – бывает ли она вообще в игре. Всё равно ведь не пересекутся…

* * *

– Ты кто? – спросила Соня, продолжая с опаской разглядывать незнакомку.

– Живу я здесь. Зови Ниной. Плохого не сделаю, познакомиться хочу. Вот ты куда идёшь?

– Гуляю, – Соню настораживало и раздражало это назойливое внимание, а деться было некуда.

– Давай вместе. А то здесь далековато от протоптанных тропинок, заблудишься… Если ты не хочешь обратно и тебе всё равно, куда ты хочешь попасть – то лучше идти со мной. Тебя-то как зовут?

– Соня.

– Ну, будем знакомы. Тебя вполне можно будет пообщать в этом мрачном лесу…

– Может, ты сначала о себе расскажешь?

– Говорю же – я здесь живу. И всё здесь знаю. Но люди редко заходят так далеко. Может, ты всё же ищешь что, и тебе нужна компания?

– Ищу, – почти неожиданно для самой себя сказала Соня. – Путь к себе ищу.

– Ну тоже занятие не хуже любого другого. Я уж и не помню, когда встречала девчонку вроде тебя, озабоченную не только тем, как водить хороводы, бегать на сеновал и побыстрее выйти замуж.

– Ну я же не такая, как они, я сочиняю истории, иногда пророческие, я чувствую то, чего не чувствуют другие…

– И меня вот не боишься, ага? Неплохо для дочери человеческой.

– А ты, кстати… не из тех, которые умерли не внесёнными во храм или были прокляты родителями?

– Нет, – отрезала так называемая Нина. – Я не человек от слова «совсем» и этим горжусь.

По её тону Соня заподозрила, что на самом деле она по меньшей мере полукровка. Но расспрашивать не стала.

Дитя леса решило эту тему замять и вместо того повело человеческое дитя к ручью:

– Ты, наверно, уже умираешь от голода и усталости…

– Пока не умираю, – с некоторым вызовом ответила Соня. Про себя она закончила: «Но скоро начну…»

И когда девушки сидели у ручья и угощались плодами с окрестных деревьев, к ним вдруг подошёл молодой парень в длинном чёрном одеянии. Поглазел на обеих – да и подсел рядом. И только потом спросил:

– Можно?

Соня почти незаметно ему улыбнулась. Нина хмыкнула:

– Не боишься? Изучаешь? Ну здравствуй, коли не шутишь!

 

#### Глава третья

Ринальдо в «Средние века» уходил с головой. Даром что сам был довольно успешным специалистом по разработке компьютерных игр и, в общем-то, представлял, откуда что берётся. Но там же всё равно не угадаешь, кто за каким персонажем скрывается, даже если это твои знакомые. И инициативу там проявлять проще, не то что в жизни, когда тебя подавляет своим напором красавица Лидия – соседка по дому! Нет, Ринальдо она нравилась – но он стеснялся и боялся. И с маленькой её дочкой играть получалось не очень – хотя иногда приходилось сидеть с Фридой, когда Лидия уходила на службу в местную полицию.

Нет, «Средние века» точно не выдадут. Всегда ведь можно сохраниться или просто сбежать…

В гостях у них бывали и Городецкий, который уже давным-давно подружился с Лидией, и Макнейр, который обычно сидел на диване, многозначительно читал книжку и поверх неё отпускал всякие замечания. Но Ринальдо с обоими почти не общался. И уж тем более не стал бы обсуждать с ними онлайн-игрушку…

* * *

– Храмовник или маг? – осведомилась Нина.

– Хочу в маги, но монашествую.

– Ну и дурак, – припечатало простодушное дитя леса.

– Ну почему сразу, – заступилась Соня, – может, он духовную энергию копит. Потом пригодится…

Парень благодарно ей улыбнулся и закивал:

– Вот-вот. Кстати, меня Ильёй зовут.

Девушки тоже представились.

– Я здесь живу, – снова сообщила Нина. – А это вот создание ищет себя, хочу помочь.

– Я тоже ищу, мне можно с вами? – Илья переводил взгляд с одной на другую.

– Может, да, а может, нет, – усмехнулась Нина. – Тебе всё равно, куда ты хочешь попасть?

– Я надеюсь найти Книгу Мудрости. И узнать, насколько сильна во мне магическая искра.

– Я тоже хочу! – тут же загорелась Соня.

– А что ты можешь-то? – поинтересовалась Нина у монашествующего недомага.

– Да, может, и ничего, но чувствую, что при прикосновении к истокам могу чему-то научиться.

– По-моему, ты просто пустышка, – хмыкнуло дитя леса. – Самое большее, что ты сможешь, это пользоваться артефактами. Тоже, конечно, неплохо… но мало. Девочка может больше.

– Правда? Ой, ну я же ещё толком и не пробовала… Хочу как раз поучиться сознательной концентрации и всему такому…

– Тогда пойдём и впрямь искать книгу, – подытожила Нина. – Пройдём насквозь этот лес – а там будет видно.

Перекусив и отдохнув, они тронулись в путь. Нина шла впереди, и Соня с Ильёй синхронно глазели на её маленькие босые ступни, оставлявшие отчётливые следы во мху. Обоих это волновало, и обоим это волнение не нравилось.

Трое путников почти не перебрасывались словами. Тем более что дорога становилась всё труднее. Часто путь преграждали стволы поваленных деревьев. Те, что поменьше, Нина сильными, почти мужскими движениями отбрасывала в сторону. Через остальные же легко перелезала. За ней карабкалась тоненькая, грациозная Соня. А вот Илье приходилось помогать. И хламида мешалась, и, в отличие от Нины, недомагу лишний вес был очень даже помехой в движениях.

– Не очень-то ты постишься, – хмыкнуло дитя леса, в очередной раз подавая Илье сильную, отнюдь не изящную, но красивой формы руку.

– Самое ужасное, что пощусь, но всё равно объедаюсь. И даже когда не объедаюсь – не худею… Кстати, а не в болото ли ты нас ведёшь?

 

#### Глава четвёртая

Кодзо Фуюцуки в игру заглядывал редко. Ему и в жизни интересных дел хватало. Да к тому же ему очень хотелось участвовать там в приключениях, а не в глупостях. А чтобы не удивлялись, почему он не крутит в игре романов, Кодзо придумал себе особенный образ…

А вот Лена пыталась в «Средних веках» побыть тем, кем она никогда не будет в жизни. Почти с самого детства на неё косились как на слишком умную, занятую совсем не подходящими для женщины проблемами типа уровня радиации на дальневосточных курортах. Ей хронически недосуг было заняться своей внешностью. Правда, замуж она всё равно вышла, и удачно… но смотрела теперь на свою дочку Настю и подозревала, что та станет такой же… Так что свою вновь прорезавшуюся потребность подбирать наряды, причёски и играть в романтические куклы Лена утоляла не с Настей. А с дочкой Городецких было бы тем более неловко…

* * *

У отважных паладинов не получалось идти по лесу молча. И говорили они о девушках.

– Я жениться хочу, когда вернусь из этого похода, – делился с товарищем Юра. – Хочу найти невинную, но при этом чтобы с ней было интересно поговорить…

– А я не хочу, – качал головой Даня. – Я предпочитаю вздыхать о девушках, о которых только слышал. Потому что очень боюсь разочароваться. Вон, например, Лиду я знаю – ну и типичное не то.

– Лиду я тоже знаю, она хорошая тётка, но вдова. И дома у неё проходной двор… вернее, постоялый.

– Главное, она с характером. И, как мне рассказывали, есть девушки куда красивее. Ирма, например, или Регина…

– Я обеих знаю лично. Ирма милая, но странная, да, кажется, уже и просватана. А Регина стерва. И ведьма, по-моему.

– Ладно, не надо, я лучше сам их себе придумаю…

* * *

Ирма расчёсывала волосы. Иногда ей хотелось, чтобы они хоть немножко вились – но они были абсолютно прямыми. Этакая сплошная, очень светлая волна. Вот и скрывай от людей, что ты полукровка! Даже если бы никто не знал и так, не помнил, как её мать вернулась с танцев на Майский день – тихая такая, с безумной далью в глазах, а через девять месяцев родила девочку, с волосами будто звёздный свет. И с годами они ничуть не потемнели. Хорошо, что никто даже не пытался сжечь девочку или ещё как-нибудь от неё избавиться. В этой деревне всех детей считали своими. Даже подарочки от волшебного народа.

Конечно, на Ирму слегка косились – но помощница из неё росла замечательная. И не только матери. Ну и пусть эту девочку вечно тянуло куда-то, и песни она сочиняла странные – зато никогда не отказывалась пособить…

И больше всех ценил её недавно появившийся в деревне молодой храмовник по имени Стась. Был он храмовником-реформатором, носил очки, как аптекарь, и считал, что грамота и прочая учёность нужна всем. Всё пытался учить ребятишек, которые его обожали и, бывало, даже бегали к нему тайком от родителей. Учил и взрослых, выражавших такое желание.

Ирма выражала. И схватывала всё быстро – кое-кто шептался, что у неё и мозги не людские. И что если Стасю светит костёр от его ордена, то ничего удивительного, что связался он с девчонкой, которая тоже может этого костра не миновать. Но большинство им сочувствовало и готово было в случае чего их прикрыть…

Итак, Ирма расчёсывала волосы и ждала сердечного друга. Может быть, сегодня он наконец скажет, что готов обойти устав и жениться…

 

#### Глава пятая

Брэд Кроуфорд преподавал в начальной школе. Иногда это было непередаваемо кошмарно. Хоть так вообще ученики его слушались и даже любили – но время от времени устраивали страшное. Потому что нельзя же не срывать уроки, это же прикольно! Кроуфорд справлялся, наказывал, пресекал – но жене своей Тидзуру порой жаловался: чтобы не было проблем, этих малолетних крокодилов надо по-настоящему любить. А не просто рваться в министры образования.

Вот поэтому Кроуфорд и играл в «Средние века». Учился быть педагогом, к которому бегут вопреки всему, которому доверяют, с которым готовы проводить ещё и свободное время… И потом, приходя из школы, Кроуфорд чаще и чаще рассказывал за ужином: мол, а сегодня мы все вместе смеялись, а завтра поедем на экскурсию…

Тидзуру сопереживала, тоже смеялась, но не обидно, и внимательно следила за приключениями мужа и в «Средних веках» тоже. Возникший там у него роман её не напрягал. Не всерьёз же, и всё у неё на глазах, да и ещё никто ни разу не наблюдал развиртуализации тех, кто сблизился в игре… И история в конце концов красивая.

Сама Тидзуру играла редко, образом чудаковатым и противоречивым. У неё, как и у Кодзо Фуюцуки, была очень интересная профессия. Океанолог.

Что до сына Кроуфордов, Джона Брэндона, то он учился в отцовском классе. Вместе с Лалу, Настей и Вольфрамом. И ему, кажется, было смешнее всех – и дома, и в школе.

* * *

В таверне, которую держала Лида, сегодня было не так много народу, зато все свои. Регина, цветочница, у которой частенько покупали приворотные зелья, и Алла – охотница за сокровищами. Три женщины, выживавшие сами – и часто ходившие по краю.

– Скучно, – говорила белокурая Алла, потягивая глинтвейн. – Может, наймёт кто, но лучше бы я сама ввязалась во что-нибудь интересное. И в приятной компании.

– Последнее самое трудное, – вздыхала Регина. – Всё мечтаю, чтобы подошёл ко мне кто, посмотрел вот так – и не назвал бы ведьмой! Нет, я даром горжусь, хоть он у меня и слабый – но как же он обрекает на одиночество!

– А самой приворожить? – подмигнула Алла.

– Это, девочки, совсем не то, – покачала головой цветочница. – Я хочу, чтобы по-настоящему…

– Я тоже, – отозвалась Лида, – а мужчины нас боятся.

– Потому что вы, девчонки, за собой не следите, – хмыкнула Алла. – Вы толстые. И причёски могли бы быть получше. Я у вас всех парней уведу из-под носа.

– Прокляну, – скучным голосом пообещала Регина. – Хоть ты и пьяная – но не хами.

– Да ну её, – сказала Лида. – Небеса сами разберутся, кому счастье послать…

– Мне первой, – Алла поспешила в залу, где появился посетитель.

* * *

– Смотри, что сейчас будет, – потихоньку сказал Кроуфорд Тидзуру, которая вела по экрану свой персонаж – парня по имени Андрей.

«Как тебя зовут? – обратилась к нему такая же нарисованная блондинка. – Меня – Алла. Ты кто?»

«Андрей, – напечатала Тидзуру. – Мастер от скуки на все руки».

«Не маг, как и я, но берёшься за любые дела? Хочешь ввязаться со мной в какую-нибудь стрёмную историю?»

«А почему бы и нет? Особенно если тебя надо защищать».

«Меня защищать не надо, но в приятной компании любое дело спорится».

Над головой Андрея вспыхнуло облачко с сердечками.

– Ну вот, – откомментировал Кроуфорд, – ещё ничего такого не делали, сама же видишь, а уже первичный романтический интерес.

– Вижу, это забавно и глупо. Сейчас она к нему будет приставать?

– Как видишь, уже. Ещё пара реплик – и они составят команду. А если они сейчас пойдут в комнату – то всё равно всё зацензурят. Пойдём-ка лучше в спальню мы!..

…«Скучно, – подумал Шульдих, выходя из игры. – Надеюсь, им на двоих хоть интересный квест достанется…»

 

#### Глава шестая

Нина вела их совсем не в болото. А к затерянному озеру, где, как она сказала, никогда не бывал никто из детей человеческих.

– А зачем нам туда? – сразу стал спрашивать Илья.

– Чтобы подготовиться к поискам книги, конечно, – хитро подмигнуло дитя леса.

А на берегу она сразу объявила:

– Мы с Соней идём купаться, – и даже не подумала добавить обычное девчоночье «Отвернись!» Разве что спиной повернулась – и одним движением сбросила своё бордовое платье.

– Ой! – Илья стал отворачиваться, но уже и так успел увидеть немало.

– Одежда вообще штука лишняя, – засмеялась Нина, заходя в воду. – Просто я сегодня знала, что на вас напорюсь. Пришлось немножко поиграть по вашим правилам. Иди сюда, дитя человеческое! – она развернулась и так брызнула водой в Соню, что та вымокла с головы до ног. – Иди, потом моё наденешь, раз такая скромная!

– Или моё… Ой! – спохватился недомаг. – Не ходи, она тебя утопит!

Но Соня уже, смеясь, шагала в воду, опираясь на предложенную Ниной руку.

Илья отвернулся, сложил ладони, постарался сплести хоть простенькое заклинание – чтобы отвлечься. Даром, что и не знал ни одного, да и плеск за спиной очень отвлекал.

– Ты красивая, – объявила Нина, под водой расстёгивая Сонино платье. – Есть у тебя кто-нибудь?

– Н-нету, – Соня слегка отодвигалась от её рук, но получалось не очень-то.

– Хотя да, чего я спрашиваю, – дитя леса уже освобождало её и от нижней рубашки, – была бы ты просватана по своей воле – не ходила бы здесь одна. Давай купаться, это наше озеро!

Они ещё долго там плескались, будто настоящие русалки, ловили друг друга, брызгались, Нина даже подхватывала Соню на руки и с размаху кидала в воду. Но наконец сказала, обнимая напоследок:

– Выходи, а то совсем замёрзнешь. Оставила бы я тебя здесь навсегда – да не могу. Мне дальше ходу нет, лес кончится через час пути.

– Я буду скучать, – Соня чмокнула её в щёку.

– А ты возвращайся. Когда найдёте книгу.

– Девушки, вы оделись? – спросил Илья, успевший уже совершенно известись.

– Я – нет, – хохотнула Нина, – но я в воде.

Недомаг подошёл к Соне, тонувшей в складках бордовой ткани, и накинул ей на плечи свой тёмный плащ. Как-то ухитрившись остаться при этом в одних портках.

Однако его исподнее Нина комментировать не стала. Уставилась вместо того на Соню в тёмно-красном и чёрном – и провозгласила:

– Жаль, ты себя не видишь. Тебе не в маги надо и не в барды, а в мистики! Вот потому я и не смогла взять твою силу. Но ты всё равно приходи в гости, у тебя широты мышления хватит. И ты приходи, коли не боишься.

* * *

Лена блаженно улыбалась – её героиня приняла предложение руки и сердца от своего храмовника. Анамария, наоборот, сердилась – её цветочнице не везло. Ну да мало ли что ещё можно…

Ринальдо всё ещё не отошёл от пережитого в волшебном озере – в которое его герой сам-то так и не окунулся. Когда к ним в гости придёт Макнейр – то, возможно, кое-что вычислит, будет намекать и подкалывать. Не подозревая, в свою очередь, что, быть может, через десяток игровых дней девочку, которую он, сам в девичьем образе, чуть ли не соблазнял, уведёт из храма паладин, которым играет его, Макнейра, жена.

Что этой самой девочкой играет Городецкий – тоже, пожалуй, стало бы для Уолдена сюрпризом. Но, может, когда-нибудь они все втроём, да ещё в компании Лидии, поржут за столом над этой сценой у озера. Разумеется, после того, как уставший от горячечных грёз Ринальдо наконец ответит на чувства красавицы в реальности…


End file.
